


The Last Battle

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Keiran Surana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiran finds her future after the battle with the Archdemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Battle

Keiran wearily pushed herself off the blood slicked stones on top of Fort Drakon, her knees threatening to give way from the exhaustion as she steadied herself. The blast that had thrown her clear of the dragon was greater and more excruciating than she cared to admit. Cautiously she moved towards the motionless body of the Archdemon, the sword hanging from her hand scraped across the stones as she advanced.

As she came upon the broken and torn body of the dragon, she became vaguely aware of noise starting once again to enter into her consciousness, noise she had not been aware was missing. It came back suddenly with the deafening roar of cheers and disbelief. They had succeeded in destroying the archdemon.

Standing over the now deformed corpse Keiran struggled to contend with a reality that seemed impossible. The past years spent fighting the blight in every corner of Fereldan while gathering allies amidst a nation torn apart with civil war had violently come to an abrupt end. The possibility of a future with Zevran, her love, for the first time rang true in her heart. Torn out of her daze with thoughts of him she frantically scanned the rooftop for signs of her lover.

Dropping the sword with a wet clink to the ground she turned as Alistair and Irving advanced upon her with smiles and greetings that held disbelief. Trapped by the throngs of soldiers advancing upon her position with cries of victory, Keiran searched for escape. Only one thing truly mattered to her now, she would not be kept from him.

Twisting from Irving’s embrace she momentarily toyed with the possibility of crawling over the dragons’ neck to escape the mass of humanity now threatening to overwhelm her. Alistair, seeming to sense her anxiety roughly gathered her into his arms and made his way through the crowd.

The advance was slow and arduous, they had not made it far through the crowd when she slipped from Alistair’s hold due to the blood that covered and drenched them both. Picking her exhausted body back up securing his grip around her waist, he continued to make his way to the ledge of the tower. Setting her down with care, he hugged her once more and quickly moved to divert any well wishers as she made her escape to find Zevran.

Searching amidst the hordes of cheering people Keiran fought the feeling of despair. She had seen Zevran standing near Alistair just before she had rushed the demon and worried that the answer to his absence was one she would be unable to bear. She urged her ears to hear his voice, begged her heart to feel his presence and willed her eyes to find him all to no avail.

Exhausted she slumped against the door leading out of the Fort. Burning tears started to flow freely down her blood soaked face as the uproarious barks from her hound Tanis brought her once again to action. Pushing her way through the groups of Dwarven soldiers, back to where she had landed upon the death of the archdemon, she found Tanis happily running towards her, followed closely behind by Zevran.

The look of panic and anxiety that covered his face was quickly replaced with a broad smile as he ran through the crowd towards her. A muffled cry escaped Keiran as she buried herself in his arms, clutching and grasping at any part of him within reach. They held their embrace as the celebration continued around them.

Zevran, pulling away slightly to look upon Keiran, he smoothed the blood from her face and hair as he beheld his bloodied and bruised warden as if for the first time. Flashing a satisfied grin he pulled her close once again resting his forehead to hers. Their true reunion would have to wait for the darkspawn blood to be washed away, but for now she was content to be in his arms.

Wrapping her own arms tightly around his neck she let herself imagine what came next for the two of them and came to a solitary conclusion. Whatever lay ahead the only thing that truly mattered is that they would face it together.


End file.
